I'm just crazy about you
by Maeko Sarari
Summary: Maeko va dans un nouveau collège, celui de Konoha. Elle va rencontrer Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Negi et Kiba, ainsi qu'un personnage, qui l'intrigue beaucoup. "Mais qu'elle beau résumé Ohoho"
1. Drôle de rencontre

_**I'm just crazy about you**_

_**La rencontre.**_

**Genre** : Schoolfic; Romange et général.

**Disclamer **: Les personnages de cette fic ne sont pas à moi ! Ils sont a l'auteur de Naruto !! Sauf Maeko qui est à moi !^^

**Petite remarque** : les changement de scène se font avec les zéro et avec les « o » ... Et pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires !!

Bonne lecture !

_Une jeune fille prends une une rue étroite. Il fait nuit . Elle court de plus en plus vite, c'est la première fois qu'elle vient dans cette ville et elle se perd, en pleine nuit noir._

_Cette vile, c'est Konoha. La jeune fille doit aller dans un pensionnat de son futur lycée ._

_La jeune fille, c'est Maeko, elle a 15 ans, elle a sauté une classe mais sans le vouloir, elle est en première maintenant, et a un niveau assez moyen . Elle a des cheveux bruns/châtains qu'elle attache en faisait une couette derrière son crane . Ses yeux était turquoise ... Elle était comme les autres personnes de son age, elle n'était ni grande, ni petite . Par contre, elle était assez fine et n'était pas très bonne en sport ! Ses parents voulait absolument la mettre dans le lycée de Konoha, pourquoi ? Allez savoir... Mais le problème aujourd'hui, c'est qu'elle s'est perdu dans Konoha ! Elle chercha partout et la nuit tomba très vite. _

_Elle avait peur, elle avait constamment l'impression que quelqu'un la suivait, mais ce n'était pas le cas ! _

_Elle accéléra le pas . Les lampadaires vacillaient . Il n'y avait pas un bruit, juste les petits talons plat de Maeko qui tapait sur le bitume . Elle s'arrêta sous un lampadaire et regarda sa montre . « 22H12 », Oh ! Elle allait se faire gronder par la responsable du pensionnat a rentrer aussi tard !_

- Nan !! Ce n'est pas juste !!

_Elle recommença a courir . Elle commença a pleurer de désespoirs, elle ferma les yeux pendant une toute petite seconde et « Bam ! »_

_Elle se cogna contre quelque chose, enfin quelqu'un. Elle tomba en arrière et l'étranger de même. Sans lever la tête elle s'exprima :_

- Ah ! Pardon ! Je ne vous es pas v...

_Elle leva la tête et vis son interlocuteur . C'était un garçon d'environ un ans de plus qu'elle . Il avait de beaux cheveux roux ( Nda : De beAUx cheveux ... Ohoho ) et ce qui était amusant, même si Maeko était intrigué par cette ressemblance, leur yeux était tous deux turquoise ! Maeko déglutit . _

_Le garçon se leva mais ne dit rien, après quelques secondes il tendit sa main presque machinalement . Maeko l'attrapa et se leva . _

Me... Merci ! Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

No.. Non !

_Grand silence... Maeko commença a repartir mais elle se retourna ._

- Tu vas où ?

- Je.. je dois aller au pensionnat de Konoha !

_Alléluia ! Mon sauveur se dit-elle ! _

Euh ...

- Oui ?

- Je peux t'accompagner ? Je me suis perdu et je vais aussi au pensionnat.

- Ma..Mais moi aussi je..je ne connais pas très bien la ville.

- Oui mais on arrivera tous les deux ! On aura l'air moins bête !

- ...

- Allez !! Accepte !! J'aime pas le noir !

_Sous les paroles de la jeune fille le garçon déglutit et soupira ..._

- D'accord.

- Mercii !!

_Maeko commença a marcher avec le garçon . Sur le chemin elle demanda ._

- En faites, c'est quoi ton prénom ?

- ...

_Il ne répondit pas . _

- Gaara ...

- Enchantée Gaara, moi c'est Maeko !

_Gaara continua son chemin . Les rues étaient toujours désertes. Même si Maeko ne connaissé pas ce Gaara, elle était plus confiante . _

OooOoooOoOoOOOooooooooooOOOOOooOoOoOoOoOoOOOoo

« 22H34 »

- Ah bah vous êtes enfin là !! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre mademoiselle Maeko !!

-...

- Et si il vous était arrivé quelque chose ! Hein ? Vous y pensait Maeko ?

- Oui Madame...

- Vous êtes arrivé ici toute seule ?! C'est très mal !Et en pleine nuit !

- Je sais Madame, mais on m'a accompagné !

- Qui ça ?

- Bah ...

_Maeko n'avait aucune preuve que quelqu'un l'avait accompagné vu que Gaara l'avait quitté environ une douzaine de minutes plus tôt , quand ils voyaient au loin, l'immense pensionnat. Elle soupira ._

- Oui, je suis arrivé seule Madame ... -_-''

- Bravo !! Allez dans votre chambre immédiatement !! Votre ''collocataire'' vous attends depuis un bon bout de temps déjà !

_Maeko prit sa valise et se dirigea vers sa chambre . Avant de ne plus voir la responsable du pensionnat et ouvrit la bouche ._

- Où es...

- Chambre 204, deuxième étage .

_La responsable semblait plus posée._

- Merci Madame, bonne nuit, pardon du dérangement.

- Bonne nuit mademoiselle, reposez-vous bien, demain c'est le grand jour .

_Maeko fit un petit sourire a la dame . Elle s'éloigna._

OoooOooooOoOoOOOOOoooOoOoOoOoOOOoooOoOoOOOOOooooooo

_Quand Maeko entra dans sa chambre, elle vit de loin une jeune fille se mordillait les doigts. La jeune fille avait les cheveux roses. Quand elle aperçu Maeko elle alla vers elle machinalement et lui parla en fronçant les sourcils._

- Ça va ? Il ne t'es rien arrivé ?

- Nan nan !! Je vais bien ! Tu m'as attendu pendant combien de temps dis-moi ?

- Je m'inquiète !! Je pensais que tu avais eu des problèmes ! Konoha, quand on ne connaît pas la ville, peu être un vrai labyrinthe !

- Merci de m'avoir attendu ! Mais tu aurais du te reposé ! Demain c'est la rentré !

- Nan, ce n'est pas grave ! Je préfère te voir en entier que ne pas te voir .. euh ...

- Maeko ... Maeko Sarari !

- Moi c'est Sakura Haruno ! Tu as quelle âge en faites ?

- 15ans ... Et toi tu as l'air plus grande que moi ^^

- Oui ! J'ai 16ans ! Bon, on va se coucher ?

- Oui, il ne faut pas être fatiguer pour demain !

- C'est sur !!

_Maeko rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son placard . Elle se coucha dans son lit, et, parla avant se s'endormir avec Sakura dans le noir, ces deux là s'entendirent déjà très bien ! _

Gaara : ...

Naruto : Eh ! J'apparais même pas dans ce chapitre !

Auteur : Soit patient mon petit !

Naruto : Eh ! Je suis plus grand que toi je te signale !

Sasuke : Je te signale qu'on est tous dans le même pétrain ...

Sakura : Nan ! Pas moi !

Auteur : Et Gaara-chou aussi !

Gaara : ...

**Donnez vos avis !!**


	2. La rentrée

_**I'm juste crazy about you.**_

_**La rentrée**_

_**Disclamer : **_Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, ça n'as pas changé...

_Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe d'avance ! Gomen_

_Le réveil sonne . Les deux jeunes filles se réveillent difficilement ..._

_Le réveil sonne une deuxième fois ._

- Oh non ( Dda : voir « avez-vous déjà vu, un homme qui se plaint tout le temps » ) !

- Quoi ?

- Il est 45...

- 45 ?!

- Oui , pourquoi ?

- On commence dans 15 minutes Maeko ...

- Ah ...

_Les deux jeunes filles sautèrent de leurs lit en même temps en hurlant :_

- 15 MINUTES !!!!

_Après un grand frisson dans tout le corps, les deux filles s'habillèrent et ne prirent même pas le temps de prendre une douche et de déjeuner ._

OoooOooOoOoOOOooooooooooOOOOOooOoOoOoOoOoOOOoo

_« 8H14 »_

_Sakura qui connaissait le lycée comme sa poche, dirigea Maeko vers sa salle de classe, et comme par hasard, c'était la même classe pour les deux !! Sakura est dans la même classe qu'elle . Avant d'ouvrir la porte Sakura demanda a Maeko :_

- Tu as sauté une classe ?

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas pour autant un génie, loin de là ...

- Hum ... Bon, un, deux, trois.

_Sakura ouvrit la porte coulissante de la classe . La classe était déjà préparés . Sakura s'aperçut que les places n'était pas par ordres alphabétiques... Le prof envoya une craie sur le frond de Sakura._

- En retard.

_Il se retient pour Maeko._

- Vous êtes toute les deux en retard dès le jour de la rentrer. C'est malin .

- Pardon Kakashi sensei ...

- Assis toi a côté de Kiba ...

- D'accord ...

_Sakura semblait connaître la classe par coeur. Et s'était le cas ! Maeko était là, dans cette classe d'étranger, a attendre un verdict ._

- Mademoiselle ?

- Maeko Sarari, Sensei.

- Hum... Il ne reste plus de place ...

_Maeko déglutit._

- Ah les retards, tous les ans c'est la même chose!

- Oui Sensei...

- Mets toi a côté de Gaara .

_- Gaara ? _(Nda : Les pensées sont en italiques !)

- C'est le garçon dans la dernière ranger.

_Maeko regarda au dernier rang. Elle le vit, Gaara, le garçon qui l'avait accompagné dans le rue, la veille. Elle se dirigea vers lui sous l'ordre de Kakashi._

_Elle s'assit à côté de lui ._

- Comme on se retrouve !^^

- ...

_Gaara ne tourna même pas la tête. Il regardait dehors. Il faisait beau et quelque nuage passait rapidement dans le ciel. _

_- - ..._

_Maeko ne dit rien. Gaara semblait dans une autre monde . Elle ne le trouvait pas comme hier. Mais elle avait d'autres chats a fouetter. Kakashi explique les nouvelles règles et pour les nouveaux, comme Maeko, les anciennes. Elle regardait ses camarades de classe. Il y en avait pour tout les goûts, toutes les couleurs. Certains sans foutait complètement de ce nouveau cour, alors que d'autre, écoutait attentivement ce que le sensei disait. Maeko était dans se groupe là. Deux heures se sont passés, le sensei à donner toute les instruction, les emploies du temps._

_La sonnerie retenti. Les élèves se lèvent ( MdA : Ouah, sa rime )_

_Maeko va dans la cour et elle vu de loin, Sakura qui était avec quelqu'un . Elle se reprocha . Elle vient a coté d'elle. Elle rigolait avec se garçon, il avait les cheveux blond, plus grand que Sakure mais il avait un air gamin._

- Alors Naruto ! On a rapetissé ?! Dit Sakura en tapant sur la tête de son interlocuteur.

- Non ! C'est toi qui as grandi Sakura !

- J'en doute pas une seconde mon cher.

- C'est quoi ces phrases a double sens ?!!

_Maeko ricana, elle se fit un peu remarquer des autres. Il y était un peu à l'écart , un garçon qui baillait d'ennuis se grattant en même temps, ses cheveux bruns. Lui, c'est Sasuke. A côté de lui, la jeune fille timide qui lisait un livre, c'est Hinata. Et encore a côté d'elle, c'est Negi, il est froid. ( Nda : J'l'aime pas )._

_Un autre petit groupe se dirigèrent vers Sakura. Il y avait deux personnes . La première, celle qui ressembler à un gros chien, c'est Kiba. A coté de lui, il y a une jeune fille blonde, elle, c'est Ino. Quand Sakura la vois, elle cour vers elle et se font la bise. _

_Après, Sakura se dirige vers Maeko qui regardait la scène. Elle prit son bras et l'emmena voir tous le monde. _

- Alors tout le monde, Je vous présente Maeko. Maeko je te présente Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Negi, Ino et ... et pis voilà !!

_Maeko se présente a tout le p'tit monde. Maeko s'entend déjà avec le petit groupe. Bon bien-sur Negi et Sasuke ne parle pas eux. Et Hinata, toute timide, reste un peu à l'écart. Mais à un moment, puisque Maeko est très curieuse, elle posa une question qui jeta un froid. _

- Vous connaissez Gaara ?

_Tout le monde se tue._

- ?

- Il est dans notre classe ? demanda Kiba.

- Bah oui ! Tu n'as pas entendue Kakashi tout a l'heure ? Rétorqua Sakura.

- Pfff...

- Je croyais qu'il était au lycée de Suna moi... dit Naruto.

- Visiblement il a changé.

_Un silence._

- Vous ne l'aimer pas ?

- C'est pas qu'on l'aime pas, mais il est froid, souvent dans son petit monde, dit Sakura.

- Moi j'le trouve zarb'... s'écria Kiba.

- Mais c'est bizarre qu'il est changé d'école ainsi. Se demanda Sakura.

- Tu sais si c'est un bonne élève toi Naruto, demanda Kiba.

- Et comment je peux le savoir moi ?!

_La sonnerie retenti une deuxième fois. La récréation est finie._

_Les élèves se dirigèrent dans leur salle de classe. Maeko s'assoit a sa place. Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'oeil en direction de son voisin. Gaara n'avait pas bougé de sa place entre temps, ce qui surprit fortement Maeko. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Gaara pour lui demander quelque chose. Celui-ci rétorqua machinalement le geste par un coup d'épaule. Il leva sa main en même temps . Maeko déglutit. Elle regarda droit dans les Gaara._

- Je.. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, tu sais...

_Maeko était effrayé. Elle le regardait de nouveau, droit dans les yeux, leur yeux turquoises. Gaara tourna la tête et re-regarda le ciel, dehors. Maeko se sentait bizarre, comme si elle avait fait une bétise. Elle baisa els yeux, le cour commença._

Auteur : Et voilà ! Un nouveau capitre de fait ! Un mot des personnage secondaires ?

Sakura : _sert très fort Maeko dans ses bras, _Pauvre Maeko !! Elle est à côté de Gaara-kun !

Kiba : Ouaf ! ^^

Auteur : .....-_-'''''.....

Ino : Je suis dans la même classe que Sasuke !

Sakura : Moi aussi !

Naruto : Kakashi-sensei est notre prof principal !

Sasuke : Il note sévèrement ...

Naruto : A bon ???

Hinata : Oui, je l'avais l'année dernière...

Negi : Moi je suis bon, mon destin est tracé, j'aurais de bonnes notes, cette année.

Auteur : Et toi Gaara ?

Gaara : C'est quoi ces réactions bizarres ?

Auteur : _rit, _Va savoir...

_**Poster vos commentaires !!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	3. Le examens blancs

**I'm just crazy about you.**

**Chapitre 3 :** Les examens blanc J-10

**Petites remarques :** dans les chapitres précédent, j'ai fait beaucoup de fautes, d'orthographe, de grammaire, de conjugaison, principalement pour le passé et le présent, j'ai donc décidé de faire le texte au passé. Et aussi j'ai fait une énorme erreur a un moment !! Pardon Pardon ! Le «Elle regarda droit dans les Gaara. », en faites c'est « Elle regarda droit dans les yeux de Gaara », Je m'en excuse encore une fois !!

_Cela fait deux mois que les cours ont commencés. Maeko faisait désormés parties de la troupe de Sakura et des autres. Elle s'entendait avec toujours avec tous le monde. Mais sur sa classe, un stress général se faisait ressentir. Lequel ? Celui des examens blancs. Juste après les vacances de Toussaint, les épreuves aurons commencer. _

_Maeko avait très peur de ces épreuves. Elle n'avait pas un très bon niveau et ça lui faisait peur ! Elle n'avait pas un mauvais niveau, mais elle n'avait pas un superbe niveau pour autant !_

_Ces jour-ci, sa l'a rendait malade même, elle ne voulait plus aller en cour... elle avait peur._

« 9H03 » lors d'un contrôle.

_Maeko fixa sa feuille. Ces maudites réponse n'arrivait pas toutes seules. Mais le pire c'est qu'elle avait réviser comme une malade ! Elle se gratta la tête. Elle regarda le plafond, mangea son stylo._

* Punaise, pourquoi il faut que ce soit aujourd'hui ce tain de contrôle *

_Elle chercha, chercha, chercha ! Puis, contre son gré elle chuchota en tournant légèrement la tête._

- C'est quoi la réponse du 12 Gaara ?

_Celui ci la regarda pendant une micro-seconde. Il sourit un peu. C'était la première fois qu'il souriait ... _

- La B... chuchota-t-il.

_Maeko nota la précieuse réponse sur son contrôle. Un QCM, elle détestait ça. Cette réponse va lui éviter 0,5 point en moins et 1point en plus ! Enfin, vous connaissez le principe._

_Maeko avait un totale confiance en la réponse de Gaara, certain lors des contrôle, donnait des fausses réponses, elle ne pensait pas que Gaara pouvait faire ce genre de truc. Depuis le début de l'année il n'avait eu que des bonnes notes, c'est un des meilleurs élève de sa classe. Pourtant, lors des cours, il n'avait pas l'air spécialement enthousiaste !Mais bon, pour le moment Maeko pensait juste au reste de son test._

« 9H34 »

- J'ai fini !

- Moi aussi !

- Moi aussi Sensei !

_Maeko, suivit de Sakura et de Naruto, se dirigèrent vers Kakashi Sensei en leurs donnant leurs feuilles. _

_Maeko se rassit sur sa chaise. Gaara avait fini son contrôle depuis bien longtemps mais elle était toujours devant lui. En faites il regardait comme d'habitude, dehors, le ciel. _

_Maeko lui donna un petit coup de coude amicale ( même s'ils ne sont pas amis ) pour le prévenir qu'il fallait rendre sa feuille. Il comprit le message et il se leva pour rendre sa feuille à Kakashi. _

_Si elle avait fait ça le jour de la rentré, elle se serait pris un poing en pleine figure._

_Maintenant, Gaara pour Maeko etait juste voisins. En plus leur habitudes étaient très différentes. Gaara était souvent seul dans son coin. Il restait pendant les récréations dans la salle de classe, parfois il allait au CDI prendre un livre, qu'il lisait pendant le déjeuner à la cafèt, dans la table du fond. Maeko, elle, était beaucoup plus sociale, elle restait des heures avec le petit groupe a ce marrer. Elle jouant parfois le soir avec Sakura ( en toute illégalité ) à la Wii sans faire de bruit, pour de pas que la responsable les rouspètes . En classe, Maeko empreintait parfois les affaires de Gaara parce qu'elle les avaient perdu ou oublié dans sa chambre. Comme je le disais tout a l'heure c'est juste son voisin. Pas plus. Mais depuis quelque jour, elle lui demandait de plus en plus de truc. Surtout lors des travaux pratiques. Les profs en donner de plus en plus pour entrainer les élèves aux examens blancs. Gaara donnait de tout petits indices pour que Maeko trouvait la réponse sans que Gaara dise la réponse clairement. Mais donner la réponse clairement, jamais !_

« 10H05 »

_Kakashi sensei quitta la salle de classe surchauffé par les cerveaux en ébullition ._

_C'est un nouveau prof qui entra dans la salle. Un grand homme avec de long cheveux blancs. Il s'installa sur la chaise su bureau nonchalamment. _

- Bon, avant que vous ne sortiez vos coussins pour pouvoir vous endormir je voudrais vous dire deux trois trucs. Déjà, moi c'est Jiraya. Je suis cette année, le responsable des examens.

_Une torpeur général des anciens élèves se fit ressentir. Maeko ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation ._

- Je vais vous dire le programme. Dans dix jour, c'est-a-dire Jeudi, juste après les vacances, les vacances qui commencerons ce soir, vous aurez l'épreuve d'Anglais. L'après-midi celle de Latin.

- Et si on aime pas l'latin ? Demande Kiba.

- Tant pis pour votre pomme... Ce n'est pas moi qui est décidé cette option à votre place ... Le lendemain vous aurez l'épreuve d'espagnol et l'après-midi, celle de Français ( Nda : Ou japonais ...). Vous avez des questions ?

_Silence général._

- Bien, pour l'info, tous les cours cette aprèm sont annulé, y compris celui-ci.

_Silence général deuxième. _

- Bon, Bonne révision et bonne vacances ! Les papiers d'information sont a l'entrée de la porte, prenez en un chacun, vous pouvez disposer. A plus !

_Cette fois ci un énorme vacarmes . Tout le monde sauta de joie, Sakura se leva, et prit Maeko du bras. _

- Viens, on va voir le planning ensemble dans notre chambre ?

- Bien-sur !

_Maeko brandit son sac et s'en va avec Sakura._

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

Auteur : Alors ? C'est comment ?

Naruto : Chiant, pleins de fautes...

Sasuke : Il n'apparait pas le pauvre chouchou...

_Naruto s'en va._

Auteur : Ok... Bon et toi ... se rapproche de Gaara-chou, Tu l'as aimé mon chapitre ?

Gaara : ...

**Lachez-vos-Rewiews !!!!!!!!**


	4. Le partenaire

_**I'm just crazy about you**_

_**Chapitre 4 :** Les examens blanc J-10, l'après-midi_

_« 14H32 »_

- Eh ! Sakura !

- Oui ?

- Y'as marqué là que les épreuves d'anglais se faisait a deux ...

- Oui ?

- T'as déjà un partenaire ou je peux être avec toi ?

- Oh ! Désolée ma Mae-chan ! Mais je suis avec Ino !

- Tu sais si quelqu'un est seul ?

- Nan, mais j'ai un doute pour Kiba...

- Kiba ? Mais il est sérieux et il panne rien a l'anglais ! Si on est deux a etre nul en anglais je te dis pas ma moyenne !!

- Naruto ?

- Il est avec Hinata ...

- HINATA ? O.O !

- Oui, elle est au ange mademoiselle je suis amoureuse de Naruto...

- C'est vrai que elle doit être au paradis ^^

_Maeko descendit de son lit superposée. Sakura est juste en dessous en train de regarder pour la énième fois, le programme. Elle etait a l'envers en train de regarder Sakura. Sakura la regarda et pris un air ironique :_

- T'as d'beaux yeux tu sais.

- Hihi !^^

- En plus c'est vrai ! Je ne mens pas !

- Tu trouve ?

- Oui, c'est rare d'en avoir d'aussi clair !

_Maeko rougit de la remarque puis « Boum », elle tomba sur le sol. Elle était un peu étourdi du choc contre le sol. _

- Ca va Maeko ?

- ... O..Oui !

- Bon, moi je dois faire mon planning pour les vacances avec Ino... J'espère que tu vas trouver un partenaire, ou sinon tes mal ma cocotte ^^

_Maeko se releva._

- Ouais, j'espère que je vais avoir de la chance...

_Elle soupira._

- J'vais faire la ronde du pensionnat pour chercher mon sauveur !

- Il faut que ça soit quelqu'un de la classe...

- Mais on est en nombre pair ! Je vais obligatoirement être avec quelqu'un ^^

- Pas faux...

_Sakura se leva et brandit son sac de cour._

- Bon, j'y vais , A ce soir, on se rejoint a la cafèt' ?

- No problemo !

_Maeko fit un petit signe de la main , Sakure partit de la chambre. Maeko, elle, prit son portable et appela deux, trois de ses camarades de classe, Kiba est avec quelqu'un. Pareil pour Sasuke, elle ne demande même pas a Negi..._

_Désespérée elle sortit de sa chambre et fermant derrière elle. Elle alla dans le jardin privée du pensionnat. Il n'y avait que des personnes qui parlait entre elle de quoi ? Des groupes de l'examen pardi ! Mais elle ne voyait personne de sa classe. Elle faisait chemin inverse, elle alla dans la cafétéria, pareil. _

_Plus qu'une solution, le CDI..._

_Sur le chemin elle cogna du pied sur une pauvre canette vide qui se trouvait sur son chemin ._

- POURQUOI JE SUIS NOUVELLE !! ZUT ALORS !!!

_Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne ou sinon on l'aurait pris pour une folle !_

_OoooOoOOoOOOOOooooooooOoOoOoOoooooOoOooOo_

_La porte du CDI grinça, Maeko entra. Le CDI était gigantesque, le paradis des lecteurs._

_Maeko se dirigea vers le documentaliste, c'était un jeune homme qui était plutôt beau. Il devait avoir quoi, 25 ans ? Il avait de petite lunette qui ne tenait pas sur son nez et qu'il remontait presque machinalement toutes les minutes. Il y avait une énorme pile de livre sans étiquetage. Le documentaliste les entrer dans l'ordinateur principal. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes dans le CDI, juste qu'elle que couple de personne qui faisait leur planning. Pas de personnes de sa classe. Mais Maeko intriguait par l'étrange pièce entra quand même, elle salua le documentaliste et déambula entre les étranges allées . _

_Elle regardait un peu autours d'elle, certain livre avait l'air très vieux et d'autre , tout neuf, se fondait dans la masse de bouquins. _

_Puis , elle s'aperçût qu'il y avait un salle de lecture avec des bancs tout au fond du CDI , elle ouvrit la petite porte et entra et elle vit :_

- Gaara !

_Le jeune garçon se retourna sous l'appelle de Maeko. Maeko alla vers lui en souriant. Gaara avait un livre dans les mains. Maeko s'assit en face de lui ._

- Tu lis quoi ?

_Gaara ne répondit pas , il montra la couverture du bouquin en question. C'est de la science-fiction ._

- Tu aimes ce genre de bouquin ?

- ...

- Tu as lu les bouquins de Jules Verne ?

- Oui, tous...

- Et celui là il est bien ?

- O...Oui...

_Gaara ne regardait pas Maeko, il continua son livre. Soudain, une petite ampoule s'alluma sur la tête de Maeko._

- Dit...

- ...?

- T'as un partenaire pour l'examen d'anglais ? Moi je suis toute seule ! En plus on est voisin ! Sa devrait être bon, nan ?

- ...

- Tu a déjà un partenaire ?

- Nan...

- Alors accepte ! Comme l'autre fois !

_Gaara ne réagit pas, il tourna la page de son livre. _

- Allez ! S'il te plait !

_Gaara tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice._

- D'accord ?

- D'a... D'accord...

_En sautant de joie d'avoir un partenaire à l'examen , Maeko avait failli faire sauter la table en même temps qu'elle ! Elle se calma et demanda :_

- Bon, il faut faire les planning !

- ... Oui...

- On fait le travail chez qui ?

- C.. Ca dépends, ta colocataire fait chez qui ?

- Sakura ? Elle invite Ino !

- Donc chez moi ...

- Ah oui, car aussi non 4 personnes dans pas beaucoup d'espace, ca va pas être simple, c'est ca ?

- Hum ...

_Un petit silence._

- Mais je te préviens, je ne suis pas très bonne ... En tout.

- Je... Je pourrais t'expliquer les choses que tu ne comprends pas ...

- Tu ferais ça ? Yataa !

_Maeko la toute excitée va faire équipe avec le calme et le timide Gaara..._

_J'espère que ça ne fera pas des étincelles !_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Auteur : Chapitre 4 fini !!

_Maeko arrive ._

Maeko : Yataaaa !!

Naruto : Qu'est ce qui y'as ?

Maeko : J'ai enfin un partenaire ! JE VAIS PAS ÊTRE TOUTE SEULE !!

Gaara : ....

Sakura : _fait son planning avec Ino_; Vendredi on révise le latin...

Ino : Yes, et Samedi l'espagnol...

Sakura _: bosse, bosse._

Hinata : _essaye de faire le planning..._ Nan ! Il faut faire sa samedi !

Naruto : Nan ! Dimanche !

Auteur : ... Euh... C'est qu'un examen les gars...

Gaara : ...

Postez vos comm'z !


End file.
